


Plums

by whiteleander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Choking, F/M, Filth, Kink, Metal Arm Kink, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of us have that fetish for Bucky's metal arm, right? Well, this piece of writing was born out of that sick and twisted kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plums

Getting Bucky, the former HYDRA assassin, to give a shot at dating with you wasn't that tricky. In fact, it ought to have been your sweetest mission you ever took part in throughout your carrier as a spy and agent of SHIELD. The guy was very much unapproachable on the first day you two met after SHIELD had assigned you to assist his rehabilitation and introduce him into the modern world where he wasn't just an Asset anymore, but a man of free will and endless possibilities.

 

Seemed like he'd never let you close to him, but after the ice broke, you ended up on really good terms, so much so that you eventually ended up dating.

 

You've been together for a few months now as a proper couple, and you slowly got to know the Bucky Barnes that was buried under several brainwashing and a fair amount of guilt and remorse for the things he committed when he wasn't even in control of his own mind and body.

 

However, getting Bucky, the Winter Soldier, to be willing to— let's say, be _experimental_ in sex was a whole different type of a tough operation for you.

 

It all started on a rainy afternoon when you did not have any other things to do than killing boredom with shots of tequila—which only affected you and made you drunk alone since Bucky couldn't get drunk because of the super soldier serum HYDRA put in his veins—and a few rounds of playing Truth or Dare.

 

_“I pick Truth,” Bucky said, quite amused by your drunkenness. He was as sober as Steve Rogers could ever be._

 

_“Well then,” you couldn't stop giggling though, it was like alcohol buzzing through your veins, making you tickle all the way, and you couldn't do anything besides laughing all the time. “Tell me what's your problem with being called James.”_

 

_Bucky frowned, although his lips never uncurled from the wide smile that rested in the corner of his mouth as he witnessed how tipsy and inebriated you were._

 

_“I don't have any problem with my name,” he replied thoughtfully after a short pause for he was thinking. “I just prefer ‘Bucky’, that's all.”_

 

_He sipped a few drinks, then put down his glass on the table and turned to you, eyes shining like gems._

 

_“Your turn now.” He was just so freaking hot, especially with his majestic jawline, that you couldn't help but lick your bottom lip in your growing sexual frustration._

 

_“Truth,” you breathed. “I—uhh,” you didn't even wait for Bucky to ask a question, just started to blurt things out, which made your boyfriend rather curious. “What if I told you, I have a thing for your metal arm?”_

 

_“A thing?” Bucky asked, seemingly not getting the hint. You bit on your lip, eyes fixated on his metal arm as you continued:_

 

_“It's my kink. A kind of twisted and sick one, but—” You slowly shifted closer to Bucky, and when you could reach said arm, you started circling on the shiny metal with your fingers. “I just… wanna…” Bucky's facial expression went from confused and embarrassed to excited, clinging to your every word attentively, but then you just lost your balance and fell face forward in his lap, getting knocked out by the tequila you drank the whole night._

 

“You sure about this?” Bucky asks with his eyebrows basically furrowing into one line above his steely blue eyes from which worry radiates. It always warms your heart how considerate and careful he is with the strength of his metal arm.

 

You silently nod with a sweet smile on your face while both of you are in bed naked, Bucky hovering over you.

 

“We should, uhh—” Bucky adds, you can't believe but he's kinda blushing. “Pick a safe word.”

 

You're grinning like crazy—he's really been digging into BDSM and all sorts of things after you blatantly confessed that you actually go crazy for his metal arm and imagine every kind of things about it. Your smile widens and you raise your hand to caress his face.

 

“Plums.” The suggestion makes Bucky puzzled.

 

“ _Plums_? Really??” You can't help but lean upward and kiss him gently but also with passion— you just have to show him how much you love him when words fail to express your feelings.

 

“Well, we both love plums…” You lie back on the bed again, but you reach for Bucky's hair, twining all ten of your fingers into the silky, brown locks.

 

You spot humour glistening in his vibrating blue eyes, then his concern returns.

 

“I don't really know what to do…” He admits shyly. “I mean I know how to have sex of course, but—” You interrupt him with another kiss, a longer, more seductive one this time.

 

“Relax,” you breathe in his mouth. “Just do as it comes.”

 

As minutes go by, Bucky seems to overcome his shyness and into fulfilling your very much unusual desires. You couldn't do anything else despite letting out smaller or bigger moans as he’s carefully stimulating your body burning from lust with his cool metal arm. The weird mixture of hot and cold only seems to add up to your pleasure.

 

“Mmm,” you bite on your lips as Bucky's pinching your nipple, the chilly metal cooling your hot skin and making your nipple poke out. Bucky then replaces his wintry metal fingers with his wet lips and tongue, and in seconds he's making you scream as your orgasm starts building up in you.

 

And he's not even started…

 

“Tell me what you want,” his raspy voice echoes in your ear as he's biting on your earlobe now. You can't help but get more and more turned on by his voice surely filled with lust and a certain kind of playfulness. “Do you want it rough?” Your body's shaking upon hearing his words and you cannot even realise when he's gone all dominating. You love reserved-Bucky for sure but you're just a sucker for this whole new, dominant side of him.

 

And you thought this would only be awkward…

 

Bucky doesn't seem to wait for your answer, he's sealing your lips with his, slow, passionate and demanding. Meanwhile, his metal arm trails down on your body and—

 

“Aahh—mmmm,” your eyes pop up as you feel him inserting the index finger of his metal arm into you. First he takes it slow, like he's trying how much deeper he can go and how much pressure he can put on your sensitive body part, then he gets comfortable with the situation and starts fingering you senseless, putting two fingers in later and sucking on your lips in the meantime.

 

Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you're reaching your climax, you've never actually thought this could happen for real.

 

“Let me—” you whimper weakly from the first orgasm shattering your trembling body but Bucky cuts you off.

 

“No…” He groans as he lifts you up a bit, only to make you roll onto your stomach, your back facing him as he's positioning himself above and behind you.

 

“But I haven't even touched you,” you retort, almost crying up in frustration that you can't pleasure him but Bucky is determined for sure.

 

“You don't even need to.” He explains, voice resonating with thick lust. “Watching you squirt like that? I'm horny as fuck,” and he penetrates you from behind, quite roughly. He's leaning on his right arm, and gets a hold of your neck with his metallic left one, gently gripping your neck and holding your head backwards like he's choking you.

 

You swear you can see stars dancing in your sight. The squelching noises of your joining bodies fill the bedroom, along with your high-pitched screams and Bucky's deep, almost animalistic groans as he's filling you perfectly and deeply. He's hitting all your sweetest spots, and you can feel another orgasm taking over your shivering body. The bed is creaking under your bold and rhythmic movements, so much, that for a moment you actually believe that it will eventually break while you're making steamy sex in it.

 

As Bucky's getting closer to his release, he's letting go of your neck and his metal arm slides down to your breast, gripping and massaging it fiercely, and you can't help but come, perfectly at the same time with him.

 

You don't know how much time has passed as you're lying beside Bucky on your side while he's on his back, eyes closed and facing the ceiling. Your body is quite limb, you feel like melting into Bucky's soft one but you still manage to lift yourself up a bit, only to lean on him.

 

First you just wanted to lie on his torso, but you've got a different idea now, so you start placing soft kisses around his left shoulder where his flesh meets his prosthetic arm. You hint his scars with small kisses, one by one, inch by inch, until Bucky moans.

 

“Stahp…” His mouth curves into a sleepy smile, eyes still closed, and you know damn well that despite his negating he actually likes what you're doing. “You didn't get to say the safe word,” he says then, making you frown for a while.

 

“That… Is… Because…” You reply, leaving a loving kiss from his shoulder to his face after each word. “I… Didn't… Need… To… Use… It…” Your last kiss goes to his magnificent lips and he's kissing you back, raising his right hand and tucking his fingers into your hair meanwhile, leaving you feel like jelly.

  
“Well, there's always another time,” he adds sheepishly, face looking quite innocent as he opens his eyes, but then your eyes pop wide open as you feel his metallic hand stroking your butt— looks like he's not that sleepy after all...


End file.
